


'DimpleBoy10'

by SeptemberMonsoon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Religion Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon
Summary: For the rest of the world and Jongdae, Yixing is a shy religious boy that never misses service on Sunday. The epithome of innocence and modesty.But what happens when Jongdae finds user "DimpleBoy10" on chaturbate while he is "sinning"? Why does the camboy look identical to his best friend, Yixing? Why is he having a porn show alongside a beautiful mysterious boy with cat-like eyes? And most importantly, why does Jongdae grow even harder at the sight of all of this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF -https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1388371/dimpleboy10

"Take me." Jongdae whispers, giving in finally. He tightens the grip on the older's coat and urges him closer, into a kiss. Another one. One that burns more than the last. "Give it to me. Everything. I want it."

Yixing smiles sagely. "Are you ready for it?"

"I am." Jongdae looks up at him pleadingly.


	2. lucky rosary

"But gege..." Jongdae continues, trembling slightly under Yixing's gaze. He was stepping forward, cornering the younger against the wall. "...was it really you?" 

The older smirks a little and places one hand next to Jongdae's brown locks, relishing the way his friend glances at the sudden movement of his arm, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming a little under the strobe light of the church.

They were alone. The Sunday service had just ended and Jongdae decided to confront Yixing about his discovery... The discovery that his best friend was a camboy. 

Yixing leans closer slowly, holding a chuckle back at the way the younger gasped at the contact of hot breath against the shell of his ear. The latter just grins to himself. 

"Did you want it to be me?" Yixing whispers, allegedly afraid to break the sacred silence of the holy room. Not like he wasn't a walking sin anyways.

"Gege..." Jongdae pushes him slightly, his eyes wide and indignated, but a rosy blush gives away his real intentions . Of course he wanted that to be Yixing.

The older just smiles, showing off his innocent dimples... or so they were thought to be. Those fake traits of purity. It was almost like he did it on purpose ㅡ tormenting Jongdae with them.

"Then why did you look?" Yixing questions, raising an eyebrow. 

An arrow-like shiver pierces Jongdae's whole body. "H-how did you know?.." he stutters, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. His gaze falls down, embarrassed in front of Yixing and God and the other saints themselves. This situation is similar to a confession of a greater sin. 

Yixing chuckles finally and shakes his head. He tips his head backwards and looks down at Jongdae in such a manner that the younger could die of shame right there and then. The boy subconsciously grabs his rosary and starts fondling with the silver cross. It's the only way he can calm himself. 

"I did not know. I just assumed. But I guess you just answered my question." Yixing winks and folds his arms at his chest. He eyes Jongdae's nervous fingers and drinks into the red flush on the younger's cheeks. It makes him feel powerful, yet somehow desired. 

A painful tensioned silence falls between them. Yixing turns his head towards the porcelain statue of Mary and little baby Jesus looking serenely down at them. It's almost funny to him how this place doesn't just burst into flames as soon as he walks in. The things he does... he should not even be allowed to come close to this holy place, yet he does. Here, he is not the vixen that every man lusts over. He is just Yixing, the innocent religious boy. He was, at least, in the eyes of others and Jongdae.

He clears his throat and turns his back to his friend, preparing to leave. Jongdae notices that and his heart starts galloping in his chest inhumanely fast. He tightens the rosary into his fist and mentally asks God for forgiveness for what he's about to do. 

"You were... beautiful, gege..." Jongdae states shyly, making Yixing stop dead in his tracks right in front of the door, his eyes widened in surprise and lips slightly parted. He looks over his shoulder and just watches Jongdae tuck his a-little-bit-too-long chestnut brown locks behind his ear, his gaze still on the marble floor as he walks fastly towards him. The boy stops right behind him, waiting for Yixing to open the door so they can both leave. The older simply smiles.

The sunlight hits their eyes and Jongdae could swear that it burns somehow. It did not feel right, but it was easier to breathe outside. He felt breathless inside of the church ㅡ like the oxygen there just wasn't meant for him anymore. 

"Why?" Jongdae murmurs and tries to gather every single bit of courage and decency he has left to look right into Yixing's eyes. The older raises an eyebrow at him.

"Hm?" he counters.

"Why are you doing that?" 

"Because I like it. I like feeling wanted, desired." Yixing responds calmly, not a single bit offended by the question. He is aware that it comes as a big shock to the younger and he does not condemn him. He is more flattered by the fact that Jongdae found him beautiful. God only knows how many times a day Yixing finds Jongdae beautiful... like he is right now ㅡ confused and inquisitive at the same time ㅡ it gives him a certain sparkle, a bloom.

"You could have anyone, gege... Why do you want to feel wanted and desired by people you do not know?" Jongdae frowns and... does Yixing hear a hint of jealousy in his question? It makes him grin.

"I couldn't have felt desired by the person I wanted to be desired by if not for my camboy personna." he responds, coming closer to Jongdae who has yet to understand what he meant.

"Your filming partner?" 

Yixing shows his infamous dimple. "Did you like him?" the older raises an eyebrow and takes Jongdae's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. The younger is at a loss for words, looking up at him dumbfounded.

"I...I..." Jongdae remembers the beautiful feline face he pleasured himself to last night alongside the handsome appearance of his best friend. Although Yixing was wearing a lace mask as 'DimpleBoy10' or 'Lay' as his cam partner called him, he was easily recognizable by Jongdae. The other was calling himself 'Xiumin' and he had one of the most interesting faces Jongdae has ever seen ㅡ feline eyes dark and sharp, a strawberry mouth and small nose, thick eyebrows and honey blonde hair. When he looked straight into the camera, Jongdae could feel how his breathing would stop and his cock would throb harder. "He, too, was gorgeous." the younger admits, his amber eyes falling onto their laced fingers. It felt right, but so wrong at the same time.

"Do you want to meet him?" Yixing examines Jongdae's movements and chuckles at the way his eyes snap back at him.

"And do what? Recite the bible?" Jongdae rolls his eyes, making the older laugh. "God knows he needs that..." he continues and does the sign of the cross fastly.

"Stop denying what you want. Surrender to the hunger." Yixing urges, grabbing both of Jongdae's hands and leaning closer to his face, his breath fanning over the younger's pouty lips. 

The latter remains quiet, unable to say or do anything. He does want it. He wants it so bad. He wants Yixing. He wants the feline-looking boy as well. So bad. But it is not ethical. It is a sin. It is such a big sin. He could never be forgiven for that. 

"Do you not want it Jongdae? Am I wrong assuming you want me?" Yixing breaks his line of thoughts.

"I..." he cannot bring himself to lie, not when his best friend is looking at him so eagerly, so demanding. "I...want you. I want him. I want this..." he confesses and it feels like a weight has been taken off his shoulders. He is looking hazily at Yixing, seeing him through a fog of lust and need. He does not know nor understand what has happened to him ㅡ why seeing Yixing the way he saw him last night has taken a toll upon his whole being, why he could not bring himself to stop watching 'Lay' and 'Xiumin' making out and fucking each other last night, why he did not abstain from touching himself and coming hard to these actions... The reason is simple ㅡ he just wants this. He wants to take part in all of this. He wants Yixing to have him, to take him hard and raw, as well as his friend. He needs it. He desires it. He craves it. And not even God can stop him now from getting it. "Kiss me." he demands hungrily, wrapping his hands around the nape of his best friend's neck and pulling him forward towards his anticipating lips. Yixing complies gratefully doing what he does best ㅡ sucking, biting, kissing ardently. 

They're in front of the church that has been their second home ever since they were born. They met here, they came here together to repent, to confess, to cry and to thank God for their lives and blessings. And now they are tainting its image shamelessly. A kiss that is sealing Jongdae's contract with damnation... Yixing's has been sealed a longer time ago when he met the one people know as Xiumin.

Xiumin... he has helped Yixing discover this lustful part of himself, the one that has always wished to come out. Modesty and innocence aside, in the depths of Yixing's soul he has always been craving physical touch, the need of being desired sexually, people to think about him in a certain way other than his religious self ㅡ and Xiumin has offered him all of that, has looked at him in that manner that the boy has always dreamt of, has taken his chastity and has given him the ability to express himself the way he wanted to. 

Xiumin has created Lay.

Lay's favourite hyung, his master, his heart and soul...the one that has always urged him to keep on giving, to help others explore the parts that he has explored in him, to help lost boys find their way towards their sexuality and desires... And today, Lay succeeded. He is going to help Jongdae find himself. 

"Xiumin will be so blissed when he hears about this. I have told him so many things about you already." Yixing mentions, keeping Jongdae close to him, never breaking eye contact. The younger blushes under the statement.

"About me? Why me?" 

"Tsk.." Yixing shakes his head. "You are so naïve and blind...haven't you figured it out already? Are you this clueless?" 

Jongdae blinks back at him. 

"Dummy. I like you. I have liked you for so long." 

The younger gasps silently. He swears he would have never guessed... maybe he is a little thick in the head... or has just been oblivious to Yixing's signs. "Gege..." he widens his eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I know you like me too. You think I had not noticed the way you steal glances at me during service?" the older smirks, his thumb finding its way to Jongdae's plush bottom lip pressing down onto it gently. 

The younger closes his eyes under the touch, subconsciously grabbing Yixing's coat. Something unexplainable is going on inside him ㅡ a war, a battle with himself. He knows this is a sin, it is not what God would want. He will burn in Hell for this. But so will Yixing.

He opens his eyes slowly and for a second he just looks at his best friend's beautiful face, tracing his sharp features with his gaze, admiring his dark eyes, his arrow-like eyebrows, his high nose decorated with faint freckles, his plump lips. He cannot deny his feelings, not after all this time of suffering in silence. The truth is out. This is who he is. God reserved him a place in eternal damnation from the day He created him.

"Take me." Jongdae whispers, giving in finally. He tightens the grip on the older's coat and urges him closer, into a kiss. Another one. One that burns more than the last. "Give it to me. Everything. I want it."

Yixing smiles sagely. "Are you ready for it?"

"I am." Jongdae looks up at him pleadingly.

 

~***~


	3. unholy submission

~***~

 

"You can just show up at his place anytime...uninvited?" Jongdae wonders as his eyes scan the silver plated '99' on the wooden apartment door.

Yixing chuckles lightly at his friend's confused expression. He can sense that the younger is a nervous wreck as his palm is sweating into the soft grip of the older's hand.

"Xiumin loves me and, as he said, 'his place is my place as well'. He doesn't mind me coming uninvited... He loves surprises... and you will be the best surprise I could ever present to him." Yixing explains, noticing the way Jongdae's cheeks flush a pretty shade of red. "You are so nervous."

"Anticipative." the younger counters, glancing at the way Yixing holds his hand reassuringly. It feels right, but it's so wrong.

The older knocks on the door. The sound of his knuckles against wood makes Jongdae's heart beat fast, faster than it should. The expectancy of seeing, hearing, feeling 'Xiumin' is driving him crazy. He does not know why. He feels unworthy almost? Undeserving?

After what feels like an eternity, but it was actually just mere seconds, the door creaks open and so does Jongdae's whole spirit. There he is.

Jongdae could swear that what he felt in the moment he saw the man could not be explained by words. It was an inhumane, divine feeling. His mouth hung agape and his chocolate brown eyes were wide and gleaming at the sublime beauty in front of his sight.

Xiumin looks even more gorgeous than he did when he watched him last night. The camera could not bring justice to him. His eyes are much more intense, his lips are even more cherry coloured, his skin is even milkier and more flawless. When he meets his eyes, Jongdae feels as if he could melt. Ironic since his gaze was colder than ice.

However, the man's face lit up as soon as he saw Yixing. He understood who the boy was ㅡ Jongdae, the one Yixing always talks about. Xiumin flashes a charming crooked grin that tugs Jongdae's heart strings.

"My love..." Xiumin greets, elongating his muscular arm towards Yixing and running his fingers over his cheek delicately. "... and an angel..." his gaze turns towards Jongdae and offers him a kind smile that makes the younger weak. Oh, so weak.

"He wanted to meet you." Yixing states, squishing Jongdae's hand empathetically, more to make him snap out of his daydreams.

Xiumin raises a perfect eyebrow, a smug expression playing on his picture-perfect face. He steps aside and motions to the two to come in.

Jongdae is instantly amazed by the modern and clean aspect of the house. It looks expensive, neat and well-maintained. At some point, his gaze accidentally meets Xiumin's curious one and he freezes in place. He opens his mouth to say something, but the words would just not come out. The older notices.

"I'm Minseok, but you can call me Xiumin." he extends his arm waiting for a handshake which is reluctantly met by the younger.

"I...I'm..." Jongdae stutters, shivering when he feels a pair of hot plump lips against the crook of his neck and two hands placed on his shoulders, urging him to shurg his coat off. "Ah.." he moans quietly, closing his eyes in embarrassement. Minseok chuckles fondly.

"Babe... you're making him so weak." the older comments, proud of how his Yixing is playing with Jongdae's emotions.

"He makes me weak, as well. You make me weak, too." Yixing responds, placing a quick kiss on Jongdae's dazed and flushed face, then winking towards his hyung.

Minseok tilts his head to the side and just scans Jongdae from head to toe, making sure the younger melts under his eyes. He cannot deny it ㅡ Yixing was so right ㅡ Jongdae is alluring, fascinating. He has that 'je ne sais quoi' which you can rarely find in someone. But he seems afraid, horrified by the situation. Like he cannot forgive himself for surrendering to his desires.

"I will call you Chen, angel. You are so beautiful... just like the morning sun." Minseok muses, coming closer to the boy and placing his hands on his cheeks, urging him to look straight into his eyes.

"Xiumin-hyung..." Jongdae utters, drained under all the undivided attention he is receiving. He feels... strange... but not in a bad way. He feels powerful almost. A little bit at least.

"Lay?" Minseok calls out and Yixing immediately looks up at him. He had his arms wrapped around Jongdae's shoulders, head still proped on the crook of his neck, inhaling his natural scent, drinking into it, preparing himself. He knows what Xiumin means by calling him out. He knows what he wants him to do. So he smiles back at him. Showcasing what he is best known for ㅡ that dimple.

He steps back from Jongdae, who was confused just as he was aroused by all of this, and moves next to Minseok, both of them facing the youngest.

"Gege? What now?" Jongdae murmurs, being afraid to ask anything louder, to not enrage the Universe any more.

"Do you love me Jongdae?" Yixing asks bluntly, shocking the younger down to his core.

It's a simple question though. If Jongdae stops to think about it thoroughly, he has always loved Yixing a lot. Platonically at least. His romantic feelings for him have developed not too long ago when he started noticing how changed his friend seems... how mature and poise he looks. A glow that transformed him from a boy into a man. Was that glow the fabrication of Xiumin's intentions? Perhaps.

"I... I think I do... Do I?..." Jongdae fumbles with his mind, his own words. In that moment, it is hard to tell what he feels exactly.

"I will make you love me if you are not sure now. I will convince you that you adore me." Yixing states, taking both Minseok and Jongdae by surprise. Yixing has never acted like this before, not even in front of Xiumin. But that wasn't Yixing speaking. That was clearly Lay.

"Lay.." Minseok intervens. "Don't persuade him into doing something he might regret. That's not right." the older opposes, Jongdae's frantic turmoil worrying him.

"No!" Jongdae pleads, startling the two. "No, I want him to make me be sure of my feelings. I want him now." the younger counters, his eyes capturing Yixing's own dark gaze, showing him complete surrender. "Now I said." he continues, a slight aggressiveness in his tone that takes the two older men aback.

At first, Minseok looks at him with an unreadable expression, but he bursts out in laughter immediately, wiping away any ounce of confidence that Jongdae had before. He shakes his head and mouthers something ineligible. The younger swallows a knot in his throat.

"Bold attitude for a little virgin boy." Minseok comments, grinning mischieviously. Jongdae frowns, slightly offended by the remark, then embarrassement floods his whole body. Yixing is eyeing both of them from the sides, his attention more on the older.

"How do y-.." Jongdae starts quietly, but he is quickly interrupted by his hyung gripping his slim waist and dragging him closer, almost too close. He is unable to look at him from the neck up. His brain won't let him. He is shaking.

"How do I know? I am used to dealing with lost boys like you... Yixing was exactly the same when he first met me, but I quickly put him in his place." Minseok explains, trying to find contact with Jongdae's eyes, his breath warm and exasperating on the younger's skin. "You will learn, too."

Jongdae bites his bottom lip softly, gathering the courage he knows he has deep inside himself. He doesn't like feeling this small, this insignificant. In any situation.

"Good thing I am a quick learner." he responds, his half-lidded dark amber eyes snapping back towards the mysterious feline glare.

Yixing is smiling to himself, proud of how bold Jongdae seems to be. He, for sure, was never this bold in front of Minseok. It just makes him grow even fonder of his best friend.

Xiumin narrows his eyes towards the boy, a slight frustration and annoyance clearly visible in those gleaming orbs. Why wasn't Jongdae afraid? Submissive?

"I see how it is. You're a brave one." Xiumin comments, letting go of Jongdae's waist. He glances towards Yixing who was still watching the youngest mesmerized. "What are you waiting for then?" Minseok plasters a fake smile. "Let us teach you all we know."

Jongdae gulps. It all starts to feel, seem so real. He cannot believe that...he...himself... the most diligent and dutiful boy that loves God more than anything... would do something so sinful, so vile... with the devil himself, 'cause Minseok sure seemed like he was that.

He feels a little more relieved and safe when Yixing intertwines their fingers together and squeezes his hand lightly, grasping his attention for a second to offer him a sincere smile. Everything will he alright. Yixing will help him. Yixing will take him and he will make sure nothing bad will happen. After all, what could happen anyways? He knows his gege would never hurt him in any way. He never did.

Xiumin-hyung on the other hand... did he upset him? Was he this crude usually? Jongdae feels a little uneasy. His heart shatters at the idea of hyung being mad at him. But he cannot help it ㅡ he loves disobeying and acting bratty.

Minseok opens the door to the bedroom and urges the other two in with an anticipative grin. Yixing knows that place better than his own and Jongdae... well he sure has seen this place before... somewhere online.

"So this is how it looks like in real life..." the youngest comments, scanning the dimly lit chamber, with a king-sized bed covered with white cotton sheets and velvety pillows. It looks familiar, of course. Minseok chuckles at his remark.

"Hmm, I wonder why..." Yixing arches one eyebrow, snaking a hand around Jongdae's hips. His friend rolls his eyes and smiles shyly.

Minseok looks at both of them fondly. He just thinks they fit so well together, both little angels in his eyes. His angels. He does not want to waste any more time. He is craving to see Jongdae naked and to see how much he can take and endure. He won't be too harsh, but not too gentle either. He did talk back after all.

The oldest clears his throat then starts undressing slowly, waiting to see his Chen's reaction. Of course, he is not left unnoticed. Jongdae's eyes never leave him as he takes his shirt off, revealing those muscular, veiny arms and that well-worked chest and torso. The younger gasps at a detail he had missed last night ㅡ Minseok has a sparkly silver jewel piercing decorating his navel. It is subtle, small, but it adorns his gorgeous body so well.

The younger must have been blushing fifty shades or red, because Minseok chuckles cutely and Yixing laughs at him and kisses his cheek fastly, making him come back to reality. He feels familiar fingertips at the hem of his turtleneck and for a second his breath ceases to be.

"Isn't Xiumin beautiful?" Yixing asks as he takes Jongdae's turtleneck off. The youngest whispers a faint yes and nods his head. He didn't even notice that his best friend was undressing him.

Minseok is just examining Jongdae's upper part thoroughly, the lustful grin never leaving his flawless face. He is surprised by his Chen's physique ㅡ he did not expect such muscular, strong arms, such a small ant waist and proeminent collar bones. The thing he likes the most is definitely that protruding Adam's apple that looks like it was created to be worshipped with kisses and soft bites.

"Wow, Dae..." Yixing admires him, a faint rosiness appearing on his face as well. He was sure Jongdae would look good, but he never imagined him looking like...this...

The youngest feels like he could just melt under all this attention and enamoured looks. He feels like he's living in a dream, that there is no way men like his hyung or his gege would look at him with such desire and admiration in real life. He lets his gaze fall down to the floor.

Minseok coos at him and comes closer, pulling him into a side-embrace. "Don't be shy, okay? Not with us..." he continues, placing a delicate kiss on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I talked back to you." Jongdae simply states, making Xiumin arch his eyebrows in surprise. "I will listen from now on. I want you to make me feel good. Will you do that, please?"

The oldest opens his mouth to say something, but he's a little too stunned by the sudden change of heart that his Chen had.

"I will do it first." Minseok is cut off by Yixing, who has already undressed himself almost fully naked, leaving only his briefs on. Jongdae turns his attention towards him and just shyly peaks at his body.

"Gege... you're stunning..." he admits, his comment sketching that charming dimple on Yixing's face.

Minseok thoroughly agrees with Jongdae, but his Lay already knows all of this. He knows how much Xiumin loves and adores him. They don't need words to understand each other. That is why when Yixing throws the oldest a certain look, he just nods and steps back from Jongdae, leaving the latter dumbfounded in his place. He plasters a sexy grin on that perfect face and just goes straight to the bed, proceeding to sit down on it, taking his pants off in process. He just lays there, legs elongated, watching the two with darkened, intense half-lidded eyes waiting....

Jongdae does not know what to expect. He subconsciously turns over to Yixing who is towering him in height, and accidentally bumps a little into him, gasping in the process. His gege smiles reassuringly down at him, his right hand finding its way through those luscious brown locks, brushing them away from those suple cheekbones. Jongdae seems to be in a constant daze and when Yixing presses his lips against his, delicate at first, gradually harsher and wetter, he loses himself into the temptation. The taste and the way that thick bottom lip feels against his own mouth is intoxicating, sinful, like sweet venom. Lay is giving it all to him. To Chen.

Jongdae deepens the kiss, tongues fighting for domination, feeling like he just cannot get enough. It's too much and nothing at the same time. Thoughtlessly, he starts grinding against Yixing's thigh, moaning quietly into his mouth. Lay's hand starts traveling from the younger's shoulder blades towards his lower back delicately, then down to the hem of those dress pants he was wearing. He stops, pulling away from the kiss.

"You're going to ruin these if you don't stop." Yixing comments, but does not withdraw his thigh from his friend's frantic movements. "Aren't these your good dress pants? The ones you always wear to service on Sunday?"

Jongdae's face becomes red in embarrassement. "Like I could ever return to church after today..." he murmurs.

"Hmm.." the latter teases, tangling his fingers into the buckle of the belt that was keeping the pants in place and pulling hard at it, startling Jongdae a little. "..I, personally, had no problem coming to church on Sunday after all the things I've done." he throws the belt towards Minseok and he catches it flawlessly, biting his lip and jokingly putting it around his neck, just to make Yixing chuckle.

"You're shameless... I'm not like that." Jongdae frowns, watching his gege unzip his pants and dragging them off his legs. Lay's gaze fixated him, rolling his eyes.

"We'll see how humble you really are in a second, Jongdae..."

Without more deliberation, Yixing grabs Jongdae's hand and urges him to go sit on the bed, next to Minseok who was watching them carefully, amused by their interactions. The youngest sits down shyly next to him, avoiding any kind of eye contact. Of course, Xiumin notices and smirks.

"Are you nervous?" he asks, more to annoy him. Jongdae has been a nervous wreck since he was waiting for Minseok to open the door. His nervousness never faltered ㅡ it only got stronger.

He doesn't answer. He just looks down into his lap, moving his fingers relentlessly, letting his brown locks fall into his eyes. Realization has just came to him ㅡ he will not be innocent and pure anymore after this day. He is afraid almost, he really does not know what will happen.

"Will it hurt a lot?" he questions, his voice fragile and weak. Yixing softens at that distressed tone and his heart strings tug a little. He has a soft spot for Jongdae. It has always been like this.

Minseok, on the other hand, just offers his Chen a smile and he throws one arm around his shoulders.

"Tsk." Xiumin shakes his head. "You're such a good actor..." he continues, a confused expression appearing on Yixing's face. Jongdae's heart just skips a beat. "You'd like it to hurt."

Jongdae tries to block a smirk. "Well... I never said I didn't... I was just asking if it will hurt a lot, you know..." he counters, a cat-ish grin invading his pretty features.

"Are you two messing with me?!" Yixing bursts, a really indignated tone thundering in the room. Minseok sniggers and Jongdae shoots his gege a fake innocent look that drives him beyond crazy. "You little shit... I'm done with you. That's it." he states then jumps on Jongdae without warning, drawing a shriek out from the younger.

Xiumin is highly entertained by the whole situation, but he's a little sorry for his Chen, 'cause when Lay gets angry... one can never leave this place without marks and bruises.

Jongdae is enjoying himself under the flood of wet kisses from Lay, but they gradually become more and more aggressive and by the time the older gets to his neck, kisses turn into harsher bites.

"Gege... be more gentle..." Jongdae pleads, tangling his stubby fingers through Yixing's soft black hair. Lay scoffs against his skin and starts biting and sucking even harder, leaving angry red marks, that will soon turn purple. Jongdae is just moaning at each new one, not bringing himself to tell his gege to stop ㅡ he likes it, but it just worries him that tomorrow he will look in the mirror, see them and start feeling guilty. "Gege... too much..."

Minseok gently grasps Yixing's shoulder and drags him off of his Chen's neck. "Baby, let him be... it's too much for now.."

Lay's cheeks flush. He lost control. That's what Jongdae does to him. It's not easy to be explained, it's just... everything about him...is so undeniably desirable. From the way that he looks to the way that he acts, he's just walking sex. And it's strange? Literally a church boy that could make anyone sell their soul to the devil just for one night with him. Yixing finds himself lucky. He gets him for free.

"Kiss him. You'll understand me." Lay proposes.

Xiumin doesn't wait to be asked twice. He just throws that feline look towards Jongdae's questioning face and latches hungrily on that sexy, manly Adam's apple which he has eyed long ago. He isn't harsh, although he bites lightly, he just leaves wet traces behind. He feels it move, vibrate with every whimper and high moan that escapes those kittenish lips.

Jongdae feels... overwhelmed. Yeah, that would be the best word to describe his state. Overwhelmed with lust, want, desire. He is so hard, so needy and he thinks that his gege has noticed all of that, 'cause that strong hand that was caressing his ribs, his torso, his faint abs is now travelling down to his briefs, stopping right under his navel on the soft hairs leading down to his pelvic area, awaiting permission. Minseok's kisses are being led towards his chest, aiming for those rosy perky nubs that are just way too sensitive.

"Gege... yes..." Jongdae nods his head towards Yixing who was looking at him anticipatively, his index fingertip proped on the happy trail.

Lay wets his bottom lip, watching closely how his best friend's breath hitches as his fingers move slowly towards his briefs and then slightly into them.

"Yes..." Jongdae murmurs and, by accident, he meets Minseok's dark hungry gaze and it just hits him how beautiful he is. He feels his cock twitch. "Hyung..."

"Yes Chennie?" Xiumin teases, not breaking eye contact. He sticks his tongue out and moves towards Jongdae's right nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, making the youngest groan under him.

Yixing drags his friend's briefs off, letting that hard, leaking cock spring free. He just looks at it for a second, analyzing it and mentally deciding that it's super pretty, much like Jongdae. He wraps his hand around the base and starts pumping it slowly, revealing the pink head and relishing into Jongdae's sighs and embarrassed moans. Minseok stops what he's doing and turns his attention towards the source of the boy's pleasure.

"The whole of you is pretty, hm?" he admires, planting a quick chaste kiss on his Chen's lips. Yixing is tracing the length of Dae's erection softly, seldomly squeezing it just a little to hear those beautiful whines coming from the boy himself.

"Do you want to..." Lay asks, eyeing Minseok who was looking at Jongdae's dick through half-lidded eyes, bottom lip caged between his teeth. The oldest glances at him and smiles playfully.

"So generous, my love." he comments and leans forward to steal a kiss from Yixing.

Jongdae is just staring at them, flicking his gaze from one to another, not knowing what to do or expect. Anything could happen. These two are just unpredictable. His confusion is quickly replaced with surprise when Xiumin pounces on him, settling himself between his thighs. He grabs Jongdae's cock and starts pumping it, grinning at the youngest who is watching him like he is God himself.

"Do you think I can fit this whole cock in my mouth?" his hyung asks, raising one eyebrow and sticking his tongue out, dragging it across the surface of the cockhead. Jongdae shivers at the sensation. He nods unconsciously. Minseok smiles. "Let's see~"

Truth be told, Xiumin has a big mouth. Like a really big mouth and absolutely no gag reflex. Jongdae was more shocked than turned on when he literally watched Minseok take all of his length in one go, but when the older started bobbing his head at a rhythmic pace, his surprise was replaced with neediness. He just wanted more and more.

"Ah..hyung.. it feels s-so good.. your mouth is... ah... amazing.." Jongdae compliments through his moans, his hands subconsciously trying to reach for Yixing's. The latter notices that and grabs them, looking desirefully at the way Xiumin was deepthroating his best friend.

"Fuck it." Lay whispers more to himself than for anyone else to hear, and with one hand he just takes his own briefs off, freeing his throbbing cock and proceeding to jack himself off to the sinful image in front of him. Jongdae notices and he thinks it's just so hot, so shameless, so... so wrong, but so right. Plus,... fuck... Yixing looked so good.

Jongdae lets go of Lay's hand just to shyly try to touch his gege's erection. Through his daze induced by Minseok delicately sucking him off, he gazes at Yixing, addressing him a wordless request which he agrees to. Nervously, the boy wraps his hand around the length of Yixing's member and just marvels at how good and just right it feels and looks. Like it was make for him. They were made to fit each other.

He starts flicking his wrist eagerly and just dies a little inside when he notices the expression on his gege's face ㅡ his sharp eyebrows frowned, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He looked unholy, gorgeous, unbelievable. But so did Xiumin. Xiumin with his half-lidded icy eyes, cheeks hollowed around Jongdae's cock and cherry lips pouted. It was almost too much to process, to much to bear for the youngest. He felt like he was so close and the other two realized that as well. It was pretty clear ㅡ from the way Jongdae's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, beads of sweat framing his face to the way he was moaning highly, his chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Cum in my mouth, angel." Minseok requests and Jongdae feels like he could just lose his mind right then and there. Yixing has stopped him from jacking him off and he is now just running his fingers through those silky brown locks, paying attention to how gorgeous and focused Xiumin looks while he's making the boy cum.

"Ah..hyung.. I-I'm so close..." Jongdae manages to utter out. Minseok understands and starts sucking more diligently, occassionally scraping his teeth lightly against the skin and fondling with his balls just to make him come faster. It works, cause Jongdae groans lowly and fills Minseok's mouth with so much liquid, it even surprises the two.

What breaks Jongdae is the way Yixing literally latches onto Minseok's mouth and makes out with him immediately. He looks so desirous... voracious he would say. Jongdae's cum is dripping at the corner of both of their mouths and when they pull away from each other, a thick gleaming string of liquid connects their bottom lips. They look into one another's eyes and just chuckle.

"Oh...I..." Jongdae tries to say something, but he is so astounded by his hyung and gege that his throat constricts.

"Gege and hyung are not done with you yet." Yixing mentions, wiping away the remaining thick strings from his lips. Minseok is kneeling in front of Chen, just towering him. He still has his briefs on and seems like he doesn't plan to take them off anytime soon for some reason unknown. After all, Yixing did say he's going to have his go first.

Jongdae is pretty much exhausted already and overwhelmed beyond words. He finds it hard to move, but he tries his best to prop himself on his elbows, even though he's shaking. Yixing smiles fondly at him and just grabs him by the waist and urges him to sit on his knees, with his cute ass up. The youngest is still trembling into the hold.

"Calm down, Dae. Take a deep breath." Yixing suggests, slightly worried by the state his friend is in.

"I don't want to disappoint gege." he explains.

"You won't disappoint me, okay?" Lay reassures him, caressing his buttcheeks simpathetically. "Your skin is so soft." he admires.

Minseok is on the other side of the bed, looking for something in the drawer, but he comes back next to his Chen fastly, arranging his body posture to a more comfortable one, adding a pillow under his body. "Good?" he asks.

"Yes, hyung."

Jongdae feels ashamed. Embarrassed. He's all exposed...exposed like he has never been before. And it scares him. Even though it is his favourite gege looking at him, it's still strange.

Yixing moves slightly, now facing Jongdae's ass, his palms pressed against the delicate surface of those perky butt cheeks which he is lowkey jealous of. He digs his fingers into the softness of the skin and spreads them apart, taking a look at his friend's pretty pink tight virgin rim. He cannot see the expression on Chen's face and neither can the latter see the expression on his face... it makes this whole experience even more exciting in his opinion.

It would be safe to say that Yixing's eyes were literally dripping honey looking at Jongdae. He would have never thought the whole entirety of his best friend would be so gorgeous, so flawless. Minseok did not lie when he called him 'angel' ㅡ he was impeccable, irreprochable.

Minseok chuckles seeing how stupefied his Lay is looking at the boy's asshole. He never thought something like this could ever stun him that much... for a second he feels a little jealous... he has never looked at his butt like that.

"Xingie's speechless, Chennie." he mentions, smirking down at the youngest. Jongdae turns his head a little, struggling to look over his shoulder and capture the bewildered expression on Yixing's face.

"Do you like it, gege?" Dae asks, more to hear Yixing's soothing voice than to receive an honest answer. It makes him blush. This whole stupid affection his best friend has for him. He would have never thought about this happening... not in a million years.

Yixing doesn't answer. He just leans closer, clearing his throat. His fingers dig even deeper into those plump butt cheeks, spreading them open even further.

Jongdae gasps loudly when he feels an unfamiliar wetness and hot muscle on his rim. Was Yixing...?

"Well this is a first from you..." Minseok comments, grinning smugly. "My little Lay is finally eating someone out. I must say... I'm jealous."

Jongdae's a ball of uneasiness. He cannot decide if he likes it or not... at least for a few seconds, because when Yixing starts licking faster and sucking around that sensitive skin harsher, the boy becomes a moaning mess. He would have never thought such a thing would feel so dirty, yet so good. He could already feel his over-sensitive cock stirring back to life. Too fast, he thinks.

"Oh Chennie... if only you could have my view..." Minseok teases, moving closer to Jongdae's head to run his fingers through his shiny locks, gripping them a little and tugging delicately. His crotch is just inches away from the younger's face and it's so staggering for him. Chen just loses it.

"Hyung, let me suck your cock. Please." he pleads, trying his hardest to support himself only on one elbow so he can tug at his hyung's briefs.

"Don't worry about me, ChenChen." Minseok brushes it off, caressing a red, bony cheek.

"No, hyung... I want it. I want your cock so bad. Let me do it. Now." the youngest becomes demanding, breaking off his submissive façade. Minseok doesn't get mad at him, tho. At least, not this time. He actually enjoys it. He enjoys Jongdae being bratty and not completely submissive to him. It's fun. Yixing has never been like that with him ㅡ His Xingie is a good boy. He listens and does only what he is told, but it is clear that sometimes he likes taking and being in charge of things ㅡ you can see this clearly with how he acts around Jongdae.

"If you want it that much... then my cock is all yours." Minseok responds, motioning with his chin towards his briefs.

Almost like a mad man, Jongdae laces his fingers into the hem of the briefs and he pulls them off at an incredible speed. He is amazed, taken aback by Minseok's thick hard cock. Can that fit in his mouth?

"Hyung~" he whines. "Why?"

Xiumin cackles. "What were you expecting? Should I feel offended?"

"Neveㅡ AH!" Jongdae tries to respond, but he feels something applying pressure on his rim and moans highly.

Yixing is now trying to open him up with his fingers, preparing him for his cock. He feels lucky. Oh, so lucky. He'll be Jongdae's first one and it feels like a blessing to be able to take his love's chastity. It was meant to be. They were meant to be. As it is written, so it shall be done.

He adds one finger in and Chen is squirming under him. It must feel uncomfortable.

"Relax." Lay simply says and Jongdae obeys immediately, calming down his whole body and sighing heavily. "See?" the older continues, moving his index finger a little, tugging it in and out. "It's not bad, right?"

"Ge...k-keep doing t-that...." Chen stutters, his eyes half-lidded, lips parted and face flushed a cherry red. Minseok realizes he's way too lost into his own pleasure to think straight, so he just guides his cock himself towards Jongdae's pouty soft lips, dragging it against them delicately, waiting for the younger to open his mouth and take him in. Chen does so, reluctantly at first, but when that pink cockhead reaches past the plushiness of his lips and it makes contact with his hot tongue, he starts sucking tenderly. It feels... astonishing. There's something about it, about Minseok and Minseok's body that just makes him want to do all of these things without complaining.

As he sucks the older off, more and more diligently, trying to mirror what he saw Xiumin doing on him, he starts feeling extremely proud of himself when the oldest starts moaning, his flawless face grimacing in pleasure under the effect of his naturally skillful mouth. His moment of pride helps him not feel the second finger intruding his asshole. Yixing is vigurously trying to open him up, adding spit and lube continuously on that pretty tight hole and his long fingers. Minseok has always adored those perfect fingers ㅡ around his neck, in his ass, wrapped around his cock and in his mouth. It really did not matter. Lay's hands were God's best creation. He knew that and used it to his own advantage.

So he puts them to good use massaging Jongdae's walls, scissoring him open, trying to find that sweet gland that brings utmost pleasure to the boy. The youngest is moaning around Minseok's cock, sending vibrations that make the man shiver and bite his lip harshly. He grabs the nape of Jongdae's neck and urges him to take it even deeper and, of course, he complies.

"Your mouth feels so good on my dick. You look so hot with my cock in your pretty mouth and your gege's fingers in that tight little pink hole." Minseok compliments him, making the latter blush for the 100th time that day. He cannot understand how he has not became dizzy yet from all the blood that has been rushed to his face and nether regions.

Lay's seriousness about stretching Jongdae appears amusing to Xiumin. He notices the frowned eyebrows and agile eyes and those flawless fingers doing the most about opening him up.

"You're going to pop a vein if you keep concentrating that much..." Minseok jokes, making Xing roll his eyes.

"I want him to be prepared. I don't want to hurt him."

"Well, he likes it when it hurts." Xiumin grins devilishly and tugs harder at Jongdae's long hair. "Doesn't he?" he spits through gritted teeth.

Jongdae's eyes shoot up to him, but they look so lost and hazy, Minseok is almost sure he does not understand what is going on anyways. The youngest pulls back from the older's cock to take a deep breath, strings of saliva dripping down his chin and lips. He proceeds to cough a little and that catches Lay's attention.

"Dae? Are you fine? Do you need anything?" he asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, I'm fine. Keep doing that..." Jongdae responds, hinting at Yixing's fingering. "Ah... gege... I might be ready... can you..." he continues, nervous for what's about to happen.

Yixing throws Minseok a reluctant look, but the latter smiles reassuringly.

"Give him what he wants. Finally claim him after all this time." Xiumin urges, patting Jongdae's hair. Yixing takes a moment to just look at his best friend's side profile, tracing all of his pretty features. It is all real. It is happening. Jongdae is going to offer him the most sacred thing.

 

   
                                          ~***~


End file.
